


Three-Month Anniversary

by MarianneGreenleaf



Series: "Missing" Scenes in The Music Man: Canon and Fanon Reflections [1]
Category: Music Man - All Media Types, The Music Man (1962), The Music Man - All Media Types, The Music Man - Willson
Genre: At the footbridge, F/M, Fluff with depth, Missing Scene, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianneGreenleaf/pseuds/MarianneGreenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little piece of fluff detailing what exactly happened at the footbridge the night Harold took Marian there to both celebrate their three-month anniversary of courting and make things up to her after being less than straightforward about his whereabouts that afternoon. Scene didn’t quite fit into “Being in Love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Month Anniversary

_October 1912_

The moment Harold got the librarian to the footbridge, he turned to her, took her hands in his, and leaned in for a kiss.

But Marian was quicker. While her bombastic music professor may have done a first-rate job of providing a romantic evening with serenading and strolls, he still hadn’t quite told her what he was up to – or why he felt the need to conceal his doings. “So this present you mentioned – when do I get to receive it?” she teased, just before his mouth met hers.

Harold halted and grinned. “Soon,” he promised. While his smile was enigmatic, his tone was earnest. She decided not to question him further… yet.

Marian thought her dashing music professor would proceed with his original plan and close the distance between them, but he seemed to change his mind; instead, he lifted her hands to his lips and bathed her fingers with small, sweet kisses. When his mouth trailed down to trace the bauble on her left wrist, it seemed the perfect opportunity to continue the conversation: “Will this new present be as wonderful as my silver bracelet?”

Harold paused in his ministrations, his eyes meeting hers. “Better,” he said solemnly.

Marian’s heart gave a queer little flip-flop – but she refrained from jumping to any unwarranted conclusions. Normally, the librarian would have archly wondered aloud what could possibly be a better gift than a bracelet engraved with dates that held important romantic significance for the two of them, but the music professor’s expression was so serious – and desirous – that she felt her own smile fading into a look of sheer longing.

Now Harold did kiss her, tenderly and gently at first, and then, as Marian let out a soft sigh and melted more completely into his embrace than she ever had before, he dipped her and deepened his kiss. When he finally let her go, she giggled and clutched at his lapels. But the music professor did not share her levity; he was now looking at her with such intensity that it made her breathless and giddy.

“Marian,” he began and then trailed off, sounding a little breathless, himself.

There was something different in Harold’s tone, something grave and wonderful, that made her heart flip-flop again. “Yes?”

“I… I’m sorry about this afternoon,” he finally said, leaning down and burying his head in her shoulder. “I love you, Marian; I love you more than anything. I hope you know that.”

“I know that, Harold,” she affirmed. But some imp must have been whispering in the librarian’s ear, because she couldn’t help observing, only half teasingly, “However, after this afternoon’s discrepancy, I couldn’t help wondering if obfuscation and secrecy remain more attractive to the former fly-by-night salesman than perhaps he’d like to admit.”

Harold immediately lifted his head to look at her. True to form, he cut right to the heart of the matter, addressing the pesky but persistent glimmer of apprehension that lingered no matter how much she tried to convince herself the reformed conman had demonstrated that he was truly ready to settle down and build a life with her in River City: “Marian, I’m not planning to go anywhere I can’t take you with me.”

And then he was kissing her again, full and deep. He still held her in a dip – an amusing novelty that the librarian wondered at but nevertheless went along with. Much later, Harold would confess to his delighted wife that he held her this way to avoid pulling her hips to his, pressing her against the railing of the footbridge, removing the ring from his pocket, and whispering his marriage proposal as he thrust against her and bestowed heated love-bites on her slender neck. But for now, Marian embraced the man she loved in blithe and maidenly ignorance, and accepted what he presently had to offer with an untroubled heart.


End file.
